deadly touch
by the-sweet-game
Summary: Bella is a girl with a gift that is very dangerous, she can't talk to people or be friends with them, she probably will kill them, all of her rules will be broken when she meets Edward, story better then summary ;
1. Chapter 1

**new story,, i was boring and i was not in the mood for writing on my msn chat so i write this in ten minutes or something,, i actually liked it so,, here it is,, next chap will be there soon,, i think :D**

i was sitting in the park,, reading a book.

'Hi.' said a voice, i looked up.

'Hi?' i replied.

'Can I sit here, i'm Edward.' he said.

'Sure, I'm going anyway.' i said cuiklie, i can't have friends, i could kill them.

'Stay?' he asked, was he crazy? i never talked to people, i was always in the background, why is he sitting here and talking, nobody talks to me, arg,, why can't he just leave me alone?

'No, sorry.' i walk t away.

'wait!' he screamed,, why don't he understands,, I'm dangerous!!!

'what?' i said a little bit too sharp.

' Another time?' he pleaded.

'sure sure.' a fake promise.

'see ya' he said and kissed me on the cheek,, what was wrong with him? did he want to die?

'what is wrong with you?' i whispered

'i just want to be friends with you,, and i always kiss people when is say bye.' he asked like it was a normal thing to do when you see a person a first time and already kiss him after 5 minutes.

'Edward, i can't be friends with you, too dangerous.' i whispered the last part.

'I don't care, Bella'

from where did he know my name? i was the most unpopular kid in school.

'How do you know mu name?'

he brushed his hand trough his hair and blushed.

'I... well I... it doesn't madder,, does it?' he stuttered.

'I don't think so, bur really,, we can't be friends,, I don't want to hurt you.' i whispered.

'Bella,, look,, I'll take you out three times,, and if you still don't gonna like it,, i will fuck off,, kay?' he asked,, i was drowned in those green eyes,, they were beautiful!.

'okay.' i said,, wait,, what?? i didn't just say that,, did i??

'kay,, see you later,, I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight,, good?' he asked.

and again out of nowhere i said 'okay.'

what was wrong with me,, i avoided people my whole life because i could kill them with one touch,, i already killed onse,, my stuped curse,, touch someone ones and they died,, and now i said yes to THREE dates with a boy i just met!!

and most important,, what was the odd feeling in my tummy?

**so,, hate it - love it??**

**tell me **

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

I was so lost in thoughts that i didn't even realize that i was home.

i lived alone of course cause i killed my mom when i was birth and killed my dad 4 years ago cause i was angry on him, only because he didn't want me to have friends, and he was right, but i killed him anyway.

i just laid on my bed and thought of Edward, i would need to cancel the dates, i really need to,, i will kill him and i really don't want that, my less noble side of my brain keeps repeating: 'wear gloves!! Go on the date and have fun!! Just wear gloves!!'

i could do that, i mean, it does work, when i wear gloves i don't kill, but still, if he takes me to a restaurant it would be weird to weir gloves when it's not even cold.

i would really need to cancel the date, tomorrow, when I'll see him i will say 'no.'

But a part of my brain really wants to say 'yes yes yes!!'

i fell asleep after that.

That night i had an awful dream.

I went on the date with Edward and he reached his hand to grab mine.

He did it and fell down, i killed him!!

I screamed and fell out of my bed.

I really couldn't go on a date with him, what was i thinking?

I think i like him a little bit, i can't kill him, he doesn't deserve it.

nobody does.

It is Sunday today so I did chores.

When Edward would arrive I will say that I can't.

Yes I WILL do that, I will do that, even if I don't want to.

It was already 7.30 pm, he would be here any time.

Just remember Bella, say no.

My thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the door.

Shit, he's here, shit shit shit.

Okay, play cool, breath in and say no.

I forgot everything that I wanted to say when I opened the door.

There he stood, Edward in a smoking and a red rose in his hand.

'Hi Bells, you aren't ready?' he asked while he handed me the rose.

'Thanks, it's beautiful and I'm sorry, I forgot all about it.' What? Aw, common mouth, work with me here, it isn't easy for me either!

'Do you have another minute?' my stupid mouth asked.

'sure.' I let him in.

I stumbled to my bedroom and got dressed.

A black dress, just above the knee, it was cute and my favourite.

Knowing my clumsy me I put on my all-stars.

And some black, elbow length gloves.

When I got out of my room, Edward was waiting, when he saw his eyes almost popped out of his eye-socket.

He walked towards me but I quickly made my way to the door.

'let's go.' I said.

He just nodded.

We arrived to a cute, little restaurant.

The dinner was fun and we talked allot, but he always tried to reach for my hand. It was a sweet gesture but o so annoying.

Then it happened, I was a little lost in thoughts and he touched my hand!

The gloves worked but I ran away.

'Bella!! Wait!!.' He yelled but I kept running.

After a mile or two I thought I lost him and went to sit on a bench and let the tears flow.

I heard footsteps and I couldn't believe it, he followed me? After 2 miles he still followed me?

That guy will never give up.

'Bella…why…did…you…run.' He said out of breath.

'Don't you understand? I'm dangerous Edward, I don't want to hurt you. But you're making it so damn harsh.' I whispered between tears.

'Bella, I don't really follow, how can _you_ hurt me?' he asked.

Of course he didn't know, I didn't explain to him yet, and he would definitely freak out and run away.

'Listen, Edward.' Oh, here goes my freaking mouth with his own freaking will 'I'm not what you think I am, with words it's hard to describe so I'll just show you.' I got up and went to a plant.

Putting my glove off me, I touched the plant and it turned black and then in ashes.

'you see? I'm dangerous, you probably don't want me anymore so I'll just leave.' I said while walking away.

I looked back and saw him sitting with a strange look on his face, it probably was fear.

So I walked away to who knows where, but I knew, starting now, Edward would be scared of me and never be my friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter, sorry that is a little short but i wanted to update every day and i wasn't in the writing mood but here it is, hope you like it ;)**

I felt the tears flow down on my face, I didn't care, why was I so stupid?

Why did I tell him, why?

I am official the stupidest person on earth, he'll never, ever will think of me as a friend, he will think of me like a 'monster' and I disserved it, I am a monster.

'Bella! Wait!' I heard someone scream, that couldn't be him, could it?

I turned around and saw that he was running to me.

When he came close to me I anted to run, run away from him.

'Bella, I understand, I always thought that something like this existed, please Bella, don't leave now, I want to help you, please.' He said.

Was he serious? Common, this is so confusing. Isn't he afraid of me?

'Aren't you afraid?' I whispered.

'No Bells, I know you wont hurt me, I trust you.' What?

'No! Don't, Edward I'm dangerous! Don't trust me!' I said and felled the tears again on my face.

'Bella, I can't help it, you are just special, don't avoid people for that. Please Bells, let me help you.' He said grabbing my face.

The contact felt good but unfamiliar, it's the first time in 4 years that someone touched me.

'How?' I whispered.

'I don't know, but just let me be with you, try to let me be your friend.' He said

I looked in his eyes and drowned. With that my mouth started speaking without my permission.

'Okay, but I won't promise it will be long, I will try.' I said.

'That's all I can ask.' He said and kissed my cheek.

'Please Edward, don't do that, I try not to touch you but you're making it so hard.' Is said.

'Sorry Bella, but it's so hard to keep my hands or lips off you, you attract me so badly.' He said looking deep in my eyes.

With those words I blushed, he was the first one that could do that.

I tried to get away but he still held my face 'Don't do that, I like when you blush.'

I blushed even harder.

'Let's go, can I go to your house?' he asked

'Euh, sure.' I said or better, my mouth said.

With those words we went off. This was the best day of my life, and now just hope he'll never touch my hands.

**so... hate it?-love it?**

**tell me ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry that i didn't upload yesterday but i was very busy, i made this chapter longer to make it up ;)**

**enjoy**

We were at my house and we just talked.

The time flew by but I really wanted it to stop, it was already 11 pm and I still had so many questions left.

'I should go, you need your sleep.' He said.

No, no, no, no! I need him!

Stop Bella! Let him go! He isn't you boyfriend!

'I wish he was.' I whispered.

'What?' He asked.

'N-nothing, if you want you may go.' I said sadly.

'I don't want to.' He whispered and blushed. Edward just blushed? That was the cutest thing I ever saw.

I couldn't let him stay, could I?

'You can stay in my fathers room if you want to.' My stupid mouth said, but I was kind of thankful for it.

'Can we go to my house to pick up some stuff for school?' he asked.

Wait? School? O shit, I totally forgot about it!

'IS there something wrong?' he asked.

'Euh, no, just forgot about school.' I said shyly.

'You can meet my family then.' He said.

'Okay?' I said it like a question.

He chuckled. 'They aren't so bad, except Emmett.' He teased.

My eyes popped open. 'Is Emmett your brother?' the big, scary, muscular guy is his _brother_?

He chuckled again. 'He isn't as scary as he looks, trust me.' He said trying to comfort me but it didn't work.

I think my facial expression was funny cause he chuckled again.

he wanted to take my hand but dropt it half way.

'Let's go.' He said quickly.

The ride to his house was quiet.

But it wasn't uncomfortable. We arrived at a big house in the middle of the forest.

It looked modern and one wall was made totally of glass.

'Wow.' Was the only thing I could say.

We entered and it was even more beautiful then outside.

'Esme? Carlisle?' Edward called.

They came down from the stairs.

'Hello, we came here to pick up some stuff, is it fine if I spend the night wit Bella?' he asked. I first thought that they would say no but they seemed happy or something.

'Of course my dear.' Esme said while walking my way. 'I'm pleased to meet you, Bella'

She took me in a hug and I pulled my hands in my pockets. She pulled away from me and looked at me questioning. I looked down but Edward looked at Esme and she just walked away. 'Sorry.' I said.

'Don't worry about it, she just doesn't know.' He said. I was surprised at that, I thought he would tell them.

'You didn't tell them?' I asked.

'No, of course not. If you don't want me to I won't.' he said. I was happy with that but I kind of wanted that they would know.

Carlisle walked my way and gave me a hug too, my hands were still in my pockets.

Edward looked at him warning. He just smiled at him and then at me.

Someone laughed a booming laugh in the house. I looked immediately at Edward but he just smiled. Emmett came running down the stairs and took me in a bone breaking hug.

'Can't… breathe…' I said out of breath.

He put me down and laughed at me. I blushed and looked down.

'Emmett, leave her alone.' Someone said from the stairs. I looked and there stood a beautiful blonde girl. I recognised her. But yeah, who wouldn't? Rosalie, the most beautiful girl of the school.

'Sorry, but after what Edward told me I really couldn't wait to meet her.' he said while smiling at me.

Rosalie came down and smacked him on the head.

'Oww! Babe, that hurts.' He said while rubbing his head.

'yeah, whatever.' She said while walking towards me and taking me in a hug.

I leaned towards Edward and whispered: 'What did you tell them?'

He blushed and stroked his hand trough his hair.

I wanted to ask him again but was in a hug again.

I didn't even know who it was. She pulled away so I could look at her.

She was small and had spiky black hair. I recognised her as Alice. The most hyper girl of school.

She bounced up and down and wanted to take my hand, I looked helpless to Edward and he took her hand and shook his head.

She looked at him and nodded. I was a little confused. He leaned to me. 'Sorry, I needed to tell someone and I told her, sorry.' he said shameful.

'Don't worry about it, I don't mind.' I said and winked.

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. 'Bella, I need to tell you something…' he was cut of by someone that walked in the room.

It was another guy with blond hair and bleu eyes.

'Hi, I'm Jasper.' He said and offered his hand.

I looked at it and then at Edward. He smiled and looked at Jasper meaningful.

He nodded and gave me a hug.

It was so strange, it was like they talked with their eyes.

Edward took me by my waist and I jumped a little by the contact.

He let us upstairs and in a room that I assumed was his room.

It had black walls with some gold drawing on it. The floor was a golden carpet and the bed was huge. One wall you almost didn't see, it was covered wit shells with CD's.

'It's beautiful.' I said and looked at Edward. He looked thoughtful and I walked towards him.

'What's wrong? I asked.

'Nothing, I just need to tell you something.' He said.

'Sit.' He offered while pointing at the bed.

I sat down and looked at him, he sat down next to me and looked at his hands.

'Bella, I know we just met but I just can't deny it, I…Bella I.' he stuttered.

'Yes?' I said.

He sighed. 'Just lets get it over with.' He looked me in the eyes. 'Bella, I love you.'

Did he just? Did he really? No, this can't be! Do I love him?

A thousand questions past my mind and suddenly everything around me went black.

**so... love it?-hate it?**

**review!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys, here is the next chap, the longest. enjoy. ;)**

When I woke up I wasn't in my house, nor in Edwards room.

'Bella?' a musical voice asked, I would recognise that voice everywhere.

'Edward.' I whispered.

'Bella! I'm so sorry, I didn't have to tell you that, I'm so sorry! Bella, I-'

I cut him off.

'No, Edward it's fine, I'm glad you told me but I can't answer you raid away, I need to think about it.' I said, I didn't want to hurt him but I really don't know if I love him.

'Sure Bella, take all the time you need.' He said in a hurry.

'Eum, Edward, where am I?' I asked.

'He looked down and looked guilty.

'I'm sorry Bells, but we couldn't bring you to a hospital so Carlisle examined you, don't worry, he didn't touch your hands, but he asked why and I told him and I'm really sorry Bells-' I cut him off again.

'No it's fine Edward, you can tell your family if you want, I don't mind.' I said, but it was the truth, I really didn't mind.

'Are you sure?' he asked, obvious still ashamed.

'No, I really don't.' I said.

I really wanted to comfort him, touch him, but I can't, stupid curse, why me? Why must I have the bad luck again?

'Bella, again sorry that I told you that so quickly.' I wanted to protest again but he put his finger on my lips and I wanted to lick his finger. Ok what the hell? I just thought about liking his finger, there's something wrong with me.

'Let me finish.' He said serious.

'I still have two dates left, remember?' I just nodded.

'Well, I want to take you on a date today?' he said it like a question.

'But we have school.' I remembered him.

'I know, but in the evening?.' He asked with a puppy-dog look. How can I deny him?

'Sure, but what time is it?' I started to panic, how long was I unconscious?

'It's almost time to leave, Alice put some clothes for you over there, and she said if you deny them she will be very mad on you and will take you on a shopping trip, and believe me, you don't want that.' He said and on the look on his face I believed him.

'I'll go now so you can chance, see you later.' He said and kissed my cheek.

'Sorry, Bells, I know you said I should stop doing that but it's hard.' He winked and I blushed.

When he leaved I stood up and walked to the box where the clothes were, there was a note on it.

"here is your outfit for today, and if Edward didn't told you. If you don't wear this I'll take you on a shopping trip! _All day long_."

No way I would do that, I opened the box en there were army pants and a brown top, it was cute but I didn't like the heels that were there too, they were just scary and I would definitely trip on them. **A/N outfits link is on my profile** I sighed and put everything on, everything better then a shopping trip. I walked down and Edward looked at me like he wanted to eat me or something.

I blushed and saw Alice bounce my way.

'Oooeee, you put on my outfit, it looks so cute on you.' She kept bouncing and I blushed even harder.

Edward walked towards me and leaned to me. 'You look beautiful' he whispered.

And if it was possible I blushed even harder, he chuckled and pulled me on my elbow to the door.

'Let's go!' he yelled.

We walked to the garage and my mouth fell open.

There were _a lott _of cars_. _

A silver Volvo, a big jeep, a yellow porsh and a red car I didn't know witch kind it was.

Edward pulled me towards the Volvo so I assumed it was his car, Emmett and Rosalie took the jeep and jasper and Alice took the porsh.

Edward chuckled and droved away.

When we arrived everybody stared at us, it got worse when I stepped out of the car, everybody was whispering and pointing at us. This was _so_ weird.

I was unpopular and was used to be in the background and now I was in the spotlight.

I looked down and was blushing like an idiot.

'Look up, Bells, don't be ashamed.' Edward whispered.

'I'm not used to this.' I answered but didn't look up.

He chuckled but didn't say anything.

'what class do you have now?' he asked.

The day passed by quickly, I had 3 classes with Alice and Jasper, and I had 4 classes with Edward.

It was the best school day I ever had.

At lunch I sat with them and al the eyes were on us.

It was uncomfortable but I didn't care so much.

The last bell rang and we walked to the car. I excused me and went to my locker to take some stuff.

'Hey, babe, wanna have some fun?' a low voice said.

I looked up and there was a guy big and muscular but not as much as Emmett.

'No, thanks, I have to go.' I said quickly and walked away.

'Don't be like that, babe.' He grabbed me by my elbow and pulled me towards him.

I wanted to grab him with my hand but heard heavy footsteps.

'Leave her alone, James!' Edward said and I saw Emmett behind him.

'Easy, buddies!' James said and rand away.

'Bella, I'm sorry, I should have gone with you.' Edward said.

I sighed 'Edward, not everything is your fault, this wasn't yours, so leave it, and if you wouldn't come I would've killed him, he would grab my hand or something, so don't worry about it.' I said and kissed him on the cheek, I don't really know were that came from but it just happened, he blushed and took me by my waist.

'Let's go.' He said and kissed me on my cheek, it was so sweet and I wanted to kiss him so badly on the lips.

'Can you come to our house? Alice wants to talk to you.' Edward said.

'Er, sure.' I said.

When we arrived at his house Alice took me immediately to her room.

'Bella, I don't want to hear a no so just do what I tell you, okay?' she said.

'What are you talking about?' I asked.

'You guys are going on a date tonight and I want it to be perfect so, please Bella, let me dress you up.' She pleaded.

I sighed. 'Okay.' I said.

She squealed and took me to her bathroom, she did something to my hair and put on tons of make-up on me, I didn't dare to look in the mirror so I just text Edward.

_Heey, help me please!! Alice is using me as a Barbie doll!_

_Xo Bella_

Alice chuckled behind me and I didn't had to wait long for an answer.

_Do I need to come up there? I could kidnap you from there ;)_

_Xo Edward_

I laughed and said that he didn't have to do that.

After an hour or something she was done and put my dress on.

It was a knee length dress with a flower patron with the colours: brown, yellow and white. I put on some brown elbow length gloves and a bracelet.**A/N dresses link is on my profile**

Alice gave me some brown heels.

I sighed and looked in the mirror, my breath hitched.

I looked… good. My face wasn't as pale as usual, my hair was in a loos sideways ponytail and I looked very good in the dress.

I walked downstairs and Edward stood the in a tuxedo and damn he looked so good.

His mouth felled open and I blushed a little bit.

'You look absolutely… fabulous.' he said while grabbing me by my waist and hugging me.

I hugged him back.

'Let's go, beautiful' he said and I blushed.

We walked out and there was a black limo.

'Wow.'

'Like it?' he asked.

'Of course!' I said while hugging him, I jumped by my action, this wasn't how I usually acted, he chuckled and hugged me back.

The ride was quiet, I asked a couple of times where we were going but he just said it was a surprise.

We arrived at a park.' What are we doing here I asked.

'You'll see.' He said and winked.

We walked a little bit and I saw at the leg a picnic blanket with food on it, there were little lights everywhere.

I started crying.

'What's wrong Bella?' Edward asked while grabbing my face.

'This is the sweetest thing anybody ever did for me!' I said.

He just hugged me and said 'Everything for you.'

We ate and talked.

'What's your favourite colour?' he asked.

'Green.' I said while blushing.

'Why?'

'It's the colour of your eyes.' I admitted.

He chuckled and brushed his hand thru his hair.

'Yours?' I asked.

'It was usually bleu but lately it's brown.' He said.

I blushed.

'Gemstone?' he asked.

'Emerald, yours?'

'Sapphire.'

It went on like that till it was 12 pm.

'We should go now.' He said I agreed and we went off.

'Do you want to stay with us or go to your house?' he asked.

'Can I stay with you?'

'Of course.'

When we walked to the limo he suddenly stopped.

I looked at him and he looked me deep in the eyes.

'Bella, I want to try something.' He leaned towards me and brushed his lips softly against mine.

My stomach was filled with butterfly's and I wanted to stay like this for ever.

He pulled away and I missed the contact immediately, but it was wrong, so wrong and I didn't care.

Now I knew it for sure, I Isabella Swan am in love with Edward Cullen.

**love it?-hate it?**

**review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**** review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**here's the next chap, sorry I didn't update yesterday but I wasn't in the mood to write so I didn't, or else this chap would suck, okay maybe it sucks a little but judge yourself ;)** **I will stop babbling now and let you reed the story. enjoy :D**

We arrived at his house later then expected, we got a little…euh…distracted.

'Bella!' Alice yelled when we got thru the door.

'Yeah?' I asked.

'We are having a girls night, you in?'

Before I could answer she pulled me with her.

'I don't have a choice.' I said laughing.

I looked at Edward and he looked disappointed.

'Don't worry Eddie, you'll have her tomorrow.' Alice said.

We went upstairs to Alice her room. Rosalie was already there.

'So… we are going to do make-overs, talk, and more talking, kay?' Alice said.

'Do we have a choice?' Rose asked.

'No.' she giggled.

'Bella, tell me, are you and Edward together?' Alice asked bouncing.

'Eum, I think so, we kissed and stuff.' I said blushing.

'Isn't it hard with your… you know.' Alice asked pointing at my hands.

'I had gloves on tonight but I don't know if we can be together long, I mean, I don't want to hurt him.' I said sadly.

'Do you like him?' Rosalie said.

I nodded.

'Do you love him?' she asked.

I sighed and went to sit on the bed.

'I think so, he already told me that he loves me but I don't know how to tell him, I don't even know if I want to tell him, I mean I love him but I don't want to kill him. But I want to be with him, I mean, he's hot and sweet and caring and forgiving and I go on like that fore ever, he's the sweetest guy I ever met and I want to be with him but it's so hard and I don't know if he wants that and I'm too big of a chicken to ask him that and…and…' I started blabbering and crying at one.

'Well, you'll find out now.' Alice said while turning. I gasped and saw Edward was standing in the doorframe.

'We'll give you some privacy.' Rose said while pulling Alice with her.

When we were alone he walked towards me.

'So you feel the same way?' he asked.

I nodded and looked to my feet. He put his finger to my chin and pulled it up so I was looking him in the eyes.

'Don't look away, please.' He wrapped his arms around me.

'I'm not good at this loving stuff, I didn't love anybody in 4 years and I really don't want to hurt you, you are my everything now Edward.' I said blushing.

'Why are you blushing?'

'I told you, I'm not good in this and it's hard for me to admit something like that.' I blushed even harder.

He looked me deep in the eyes like he was looking in my soul.

'Bella, I love you, and I really want to be with you now, so please, give me a chanse,will you be my girlfriend?' did he just asked me to be his girlfriend? Do I want that? Yes! But I don't want to hurt him! Ah why not? I didn't hurt him the last couple of days and I'm for sure I won't be able to stay away from him.

'On one condition, I'll try, but if I'll do something to you I'll go right after you, and if you don't want, that the answer is no.' I said

He looked a little shocked but tightened his grip.

'I think…no I know that you won't do anything to me, so that's okay.' He said and kissed me.

I kissed him back eager but heard someone clear their throat behind us.

'Go away Alice!' Edward murmured against my lips.

'No! it's a girls night, and for long as I know you're a boy, so leave! Now!' she ordered.

I pulled him tighter against my self, thank god I didn't pull my gloves off.

'He's staying.' I murmured.

He chuckled. I pulled away and looked at Alice.

'Let's make it a couple night, invite Jasper and Emmett and do something together.' I sad.

Rosalie's face lit up and Alice thought about it for a second and smiled then.

'That's a great idea, Bells!' she said and hopped out the door with Rose on her heels.

'That was a very bad idea.' Edward whispered in my ear.

'Why?'

'Cause she's gonna do a fashion show and then put on sexy pajamas and I would need to control myself for the whole night.' He said while kissing my neck.

I giggled 'First, if there's going to be a fashion show, I'm so out, second, I don't going to put on some "sexy" pajamas.' I said.

'About the fashion show I understand, but can you please put on the pajamas, I want to see you in those.' he pleaded.

'Are we going to sleep in one bed?' I asked.

'I think so.' He said confused.

'Then I will, I would love to see how you would react.' I said while winking, I couldn't believe that hat came out of my mouth.

He groaned and pulled me tighter against him.

We were disturbed by the others coming in the room.

'We are going to do it in Edwards room, it's the biggest.' Alice said and mentioned to follow her.

Edward groaned but didn't say anything.

We walked in his room and Edward took me to his bed. Rose and Em were sitting in the cough and Alice and Jazz were sitting on the ground.

'Lets plat truth or dare!' Emmett said.

'Sure.' Everybody said.

'Who begins?' I asked.

'Me! Me! Please let me begin!' Emmett pleaded.

'Sure.'

'Bella, truth or dare?' he asked. Why me?

'Dare.' I said.

'Wrong choice.' Edward whispered.

'I dare you to kiss Alive and Rose 10 seconds each on the lips.'

I did that and it went on like that the whole night.

'Let's get dressed and go to sleep.' Alice said winking at me and Rose.

We went off to her room and got dressed in some things that Alice called night wear that I never would wear.

Alice gave me a scary looking pink panty that barely covered my but cheeks.

And a pink tank with some see thru material. I made a face but Alice pretended not to see it and I gave in, careful not to look in the mirror. **A/N see my profile**

Alice had a black top wit some white and black three quarter pants. She looked stunning. **A/N see profile**

Rosalie had a white with black polka dots top and too three quarter pants with a silk bow. **A/N see profile**

We walked in the room and the boys almost drooled at us, Emmett was looking at rose like he wanted to take her right there.

Jazz was looking at Alice with lust.

And Edward was looking at me so loving but still with lust.

I walked to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

'You look absolutely stunning.' he whispered.

I kissed him. 'let's go to sleep.' He announced to everybody else, they just nodded.

We laid in his bed just cuddling and kissing. I didn't even want to know what the others were doing.

I drifted to sleep in the loving and protective arms of Edward, my one and only love.

**so... love it?- hate it?**

**tell me!!!**

**review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**** review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry it took so long, but I was very busy lately and I was stuck a little, but I still need your help, read at the end ;)**

I felt pressure on my lips and woke up.

'Hi there beautiful.' He whispered and kissed.

'Hi gorgeous.' I whispered and kissed him back.

We looked in each others eyes what looked like forever.

'so… what are we going to do today?' I asked.

'whatever you want.' He said while kissing my neck.

I wanted to do something with him. Something I didn't do with any body, and I did it myself only ones..

'Can we go to my parents graveyards? I need to tell you something.' I said looking down.

'Sure, if you want to.' He said.

We got up and went downstairs for breakfast.

'Hi there lil sis, slept well?' Emmett boomed from across the room.

'Better then ever.' I said and blushed.

Emmett laughed and Edward wrap his arms around my waist.

We ate breakfast and went to change clothes, Alice gave me some skinny jeans and a red tank top. I put on some sneakers with them.

Edward grabbed my hand and let me to his car.

'Were to?' he asked.

I sighed 'The local graveyard.' I whispered.

We arrived there in 30 minutes.

'Look I want to tell you something about my parents.' I sighed. 'they didn't die natural, I killed my mother when I was born, and I killed my father four years ago, I know it's weird to hear that but if you don't want me, I'm fine with it, I'm sure you don't want to be with a monster like me.' I said. Scared to look in his face I just looked at my hands.

'Bella, one, I already thought so, and two, I'll never want someone else besides you.' my heart skipped a beat at those words.

'So let's go over there and tell me the whole story, I promise I wont run.' he said and winked.

'Okay then.' I said.

He got out of the car and like a real gentleman got to my door, opened it and helped me out.

We walked in silence till we got to place where my parents were.

I sighed. ' like I told you, I killed my mother when I was born, I wonder why I didn't kill her when I as in her but I still didn't find out, but after I was out her I touched her cheek and she died, my curse wasn't as powerful as now, so she just died.' He looked me with a questioning look. ' I showed you with the plant, the thing I touch goes into ashes, my mother didn't, the doctors blamed it on a heart attack but my father knew it after a week, he gave me a little leave from the park and it went brown, so sins then he didn't touch my hands.' I gave him a little time to proceed it.

'but, didn't he touch you before?' he asked.

'I asked him that but he didn't want to answer.'

'What's the father story?' he asked quiet.

'I killed him on purpose, but I was a teen and didn't thought about it. I was mad at him because he didn't want me to have friends, but he was right, I killed him and buried his ashes here. I never forgive myself for it.' I started to cry.

'Shh, Bells, shh.' He said while holding me tight to his chest.

'I'm sorry I tell you all this.' I said pulling back.

He grabbed me even tighter.' Bells, I'm really happy you told me, I want to have no secrets for each other, I love you and it will be like that for ever.

'And I need to tell you something I know you will like.'

'What?' I asked curious.

'we are hugging and touching each other the entire day without any gloves.

I gasped and looked at my hands in his.

'But…we…I…you…curse…' I kept rambling like that.

'Shh, Bells, calm down, this is good news, right?' he said.

'Yeah, but….how?' I asked.

'I really don't know, can we go home? I can ask Carlisle.'

'S-sure.' I stuttered.

The ride home was quiet, the entire way I kept looking at my hands. How? Was the question that kept rambling in my head.

We arrive at his house and went to Carlisle's office.

Edward knockt on the door.

'Come in.' Carlisle said.

'Hello, Edward, Bella, what brings you here?'

'You know I told you about Bella her gift or curse or whatever you call it.' Carlisle nodded.

'Did you found anything about it?' he asked.

'No, I'm sorry.' He said sadly

'We found something, I think I'm immune to her power.' He said while grabbing my hand.

'See.' He pointed to our hands.

'Hmmm, interesting.' He said while looking at us.

'Any other places?' Carlisle asked.

Edward took my hand and lifted it to his face, I wanted to pull away but Edward didn't let me.

He let it to his cheek, then down to his neck, chest, to his stomach and down to his legs.

'Interesting.' he said again.

'look, I'll look harder, I'm very curious now, I'll let you know if I find something.'

Edward nodded and let us upstairs to his room.

'Beautiful, I have a question.' He said while putting us on his bed.

'Yeah?' I asked nervous.

'I want you to live with us, if you want of course, I know it's a little early but I can't stand the thought of you alone in your house.' He said a little blushing.

I chuckled. 'Edward I lived alone four years, I'll be fine.'

'Please?' he asked.

'I thought it was my choice.' I said teasing.

He blushed harder.

'Okay, I'll move in, only cause it's you.' I said winking.

He smiled the biggest smile I ever saw of him.

He kissed me then and I kissed back eager, happy I didn't had to be care full.

I loved this day, and I want to be here for ever.

**so here it goes: I don't really know what Bella is, and I really need your help!! so if you have any ideas, tell me!!! **

**please!!!!**

**and review!!! who reviews gets a virtual Edward cookie :D**

**Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**** Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry it took so long but I'm so bust lately, and I was a little stuck here, so sorry if it sucks :p**

**enjoy  
**

There were already 3 months gone, I had packed my stuff (clothes and books, that's all).

It took us only one ride to get all my stuff to their house, now _my_ house.

Everything changed so much, Edward and I were everywhere together, he didn't dare to leave my side, not ones.

He even changed his schedule so he got every class with me.

Suddenly I went from invisible to most popular in the school.

School was almost over, a couple of weeks and then it was graduating.

I needed some time to get used to the fact that I couldn't harm Edward. Carlisle wanted me to touch him to see if my power would work on him or not, but I didn't wan to take the risk, with Edward I didn't find out on purpose, and if it would work with Carlisle I wouldn't forgive myself, so I didn't do it.

I was lying with him on his bed, just enjoying each others company

'Babe?' Edward asked.

'Yeah? Sorry, I was zoned out.' I replied.

He chuckled. 'Yeah I saw that, I…euh…you remember the first time we met?' he asked.

'Of course, you turned my life upside down that day.'

'Well, I said that I would take you on three dates, and I only took you to on two, so… can I take you on the last one tonight?'

'You don't have to, but if you want it will be my pleasure.'

He smiled his big smile, I almost melted.

We stared into each others eyes.

Someone busted out the door, I didn't need to guess twice who it was.

'So? Did you ask, yeah I think you did, common Bella, I need to dress you' Alice squealed while jumping towards me, I really wanted to kill her right now.

Edward didn't hold back and growled at her, _that_ was extremely sexy.

Alice took my hand and Edward took the other, they pulled me to opposite directions.

'S-stop…Both o-of you..' I said out of breath.

Alice didn't let go but Edward thought I was hurt and did let go, why wasn't it Alice who let go?

'Common Bella! We only have like six hours!' she said and pulled me to her bathroom, I looked pleading at Edward but he just smiled.

She sat me in a chair.

'Where are we going?' I asked her while she did something with my hair.

'That's a surprise.'

'I hate surprises.' I mumbled and she chuckled.

She did my make-up and hair for like 3 hours and then gave me a dress.

'Pull it on and no complaining!' she said.

It was a green dress high cut and a bare back, I would never buy that but I did as she said.

She gave me green heels that were not so high.

'You look perfect!' she squealed.

I looked in the mirror, I looked…good, actually more then good.

'Thanks.' I mumbled and she gave me a hug.

'Any time, sis. And look, we're right on time, now go down.' She said.

I gave her one last hug and went down. Edward was standing on the bottom step and looked at me smiling.

'Hello beautiful.'

'Hey handsome.' I replied and he kissed me.

'Where are we going?' I asked.

He chuckled. 'Have patience my love.'

I smiled and we left.

The ride was quiet but comfortable. We held hands and shared a look ones in a while.

We arrived at a hotel and I started to get nervous, I think he noticed cause he looked at me questioning.

Then his eyes popped open and he chuckled.

'Don't worry Bells, we aren't here for that, believe me.' He said

I blushed but was relieved.

We went inside and I thought we went to the restaurant but we went to the elevator.

It went to the highest level.

'Were are we going?' I asked again.

'To the roof.' He replied.

The doors opened and my jaw dropped.

There was a little table for two and an orchestra playing in the far end of the roof.

There were candles everywhere and the stars made it all more beautiful.

'Ed-Edward, this is…well, this is beautiful.' I wrapped my arms around him. 'You are the best thing that ever happened to me.' I felt the tears on my cheek.

He wrapped his arms around me too and whispered: 'You too.'

We ate, danced (I really didn't want to but he insisted) and now we just stood there watching the stars. I was leaning on Edward's shoulder, just enjoying.

Suddenly he turned to me and took my hand in his.

'Bella, you are the most beautiful, clever girl I ever met.' I stared at him in confusion, where was he going?

'I can't imagine a life without you, I know we know each other for like 4 months or so but it already feels like it has been years.' He dropped down on one knee and I gasped.

He wasn't going to purpose, was he?

'Isabella Swan, will you marry me?' I stared at him with my mouth hanging open.

My brain went to overdrive and everything around me went black.

'Bella? Honey?' Edward said, but it looked so far away.

'What happened?' Carlisle asked.

'I purposed to her and she just blacked out, oh, I shouldn't have said it. I'm so stupid. I-'

My eyes opened and I cut him of by putting a finger on his lips.

'No, Edward, don't think you're stupid. I told you I'm not good at this, just… just give me some time to think about it.' I gave him an apologetic smile.

He looked at me and cupped my face. 'All the time you want.'

**so, should she say yes or no?**

**tell me!!! I was thinking of jus let it go for a while and that she would give her answer after a couple of chapters.**

**but if you have ideas tell me ;)**

**REVIEW!!!**** REVIEW!!!**** REVIEW!!!**** REVIEW!!!**** REVIEW!!!**** REVIEW!!!**** REVIEW!!!**** REVIEW!!!**** REVIEW!!!**** REVIEW!!!**** REVIEW!!!**** REVIEW!!!**** REVIEW!!!**** REVIEW!!!**** REVIEW!!!**** REVIEW!!!**** REVIEW!!!**** REVIEW!!!**** REVIEW!!!**** REVIEW!!!**** REVIEW!!!**** REVIEW!!!**** REVIEW!!!**** REVIEW!!!****  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**here's the chapter, I'm a little out of inspiration so it isn't as good as the others, sorry, enjoy**

'Do we really need to go?' I complained while Alice dragged me upstairs.

'how many times do I need to repeat it? Yes we need go, you never did it and I really want you to experience it.' She said.

'and if I don't want to?' I complained again.

'You don't have a choice.' We entered her bathroom, this will take long.

She did my make-up and stuff and gave me clothes.

'wear it!' she said and before I could protest she was out of the room.

She must to be fucking kidding me!

It was a halter top ties at neck , open back, and came above the knees, no way I was going to wear _that_!

'Alice!' I called

Her head came out of the door 'Yes, Bella?' she said like she was innocent, yeah right!

'I know you like this stuff but I don't!' I pointed to the so called "dress". 'And whatever you do I won't wear it!'

'Bella, please.' She begged.

'No! And if you don't like it I won't go!' I threatened.

She sighed. 'Okay, okay. Wait a minute.' She was gone.

When she came back she gave me a silver dress, bare back and came too above the knees. I liked this one more.

'Thanks.' I said.

I putted it on and went to her room, she and Rose were already there. They looked sexy and for one moment I had a little regret that I didn't wore the other dress.

Alice wore a red halter mini dress with black leggings.

Rose wore a plum halter dress with bare back and above the knees. **A/N all the dresses are on my profile**

Suddenly I felt so ordinary, they looked so hot and I looked…well I looked simple.

'let's go!' Alice squealed.

We went down and the boys immediately embraced us.

'You look beautiful.' Edward murmured.

I shrugged and we went to the cars.

The girls went with Alice her car and the boys took Emmett's jeep.

We arrived at a club wit a neon sign that said "Twilight" nice name.

We went to inside and it was awesome!!

The music was good, lasers were everywhere.

'let's dance.' Edward said and grabbed my hand.

We danced for like an hour.

'I'll be right back, I'm going outside, need some fresh air.' And I really did, it smelled terrible in here.

I grabbed Edwards hand and we went outside.

'Well, well, well, who is here.' A dark voice said.' isn't that little Bella with her boyfriend Edward.'

I saw 4 silhouettes coming out the dark and surrendering us.

I recognized James and next to him was Jacob. The other 2 I didn't know.

'You remember me sweetie?' James said. 'I think you do, This is Jacob, Laurent and Victoria.' He pointes to each of them.

They were around us and I really didn't know what to do. Edward stood before me, protective. I looked at James and he launched at me while the other 3 took Edward.

'No!' I screamed when James grabbed my arms.

I panicked and putted my hand on his face. He started to shiver and fell to the ground. His face went white and then all I saw were ashes on the place where he was.

I looked up and Edward was lying on the ground and they were punching and kicking him.

Without thinking I jumped on Victoria and grabbed Jacob's hand.

Laurent freezed and looked at me with horror in his eyes, I couldn't let him live, he would tell my secret. So I stood up and whispered 'I'm sorry.' While touching his cheek. Then there was only air in front of me.

I looked down to Edward, he was sitting now, his eyes ware thankful, but for what? I just killed 4 people in front of him! He couldn't still love me right?

He stood up and grabbed my face. 'Thank you.' He whispered.

I pulled back. 'for what? I just killed people!' he sighed.

'You're still waiting for the running and the screaming, aren't you?' he said chuckling.

I nodded.

'Well, that's not going to happen.' He said 'and the thank you was for saving my life.'

I smiled a little and kissed him. 'what should we do with that?' I asked pointing to the ashes.

He shrugged 'Leave it, nobody's going to notice, okay maybe their family but they'll survive.'

It surprised me how easy he said it, like it was no big deal.

I nodded and we went in again.

Alice came running to us. 'Where were you guys?' she asked.

'No where special.' Edward shrugged.

We arrived at the house at 2 a.m.

'Let's get some sleep, we have school tomorrow.' Edward said.

When he wanted to go inside I pulled him back. 'Just wait a little bit.' I whispered.

He looked at me raising an eyebrow. I smiled.

We went to the leg next to the house, there was a full moon, the river had a beautiful colour in that light.

I turned towards him and looked him in the eyes.

'You've been nothing but good to me, and I still think I don't deserve you.' He wanted to protest but I put a finger on his lips.

'Let me finish.' He nodded. I took a deep breath.

'Since the day I met you I loved you, and I…I…' I saw his eyes glowing, he already knew where I was going. I took another breath. 'I would love to marry you.' I whispered. He took my face. 'Really?' I smiled 'Really.' His smile went wider and wider. Suddenly I didn't feel the ground under me and was he was spinning me around. When he set me down he reached into his pocket. I looked at him. 'I always had it with me.' He said and smiled.

He opened the box and I gasped at the ring. It was silver with diamond everywhere, the biggest diamond was a golden heart, it was so beautiful and for sure, expensive. **A/N the link of the ring is on my profile **

He took my hand and slipped it on my finger.

'It's beautiful.' I whispered.

'Not as beautiful as you are. He said and kissed me.

**I know, I know, It's short, but at least she said yes, the next chap will be longer I think**

**and don't forget to review!!!!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry it took so long, but I'm loosing my interest in this story but I'm trying to finish it.**

**enjoy.  
**

The wedding was in a week, I had the perfect dress, bridesmaids dressed, cake location, etc.

I was walking in the forest with Edward. A week from now I would be Bella Cullen. I liked the way it sounds. We arrived at our meadow. We lay there till it was getting dark.

'We should go.' Edward said sitting up.

I groaned but stood up. The walk back was quiet, but comfortable.

When we came in the living room Emmett had a black eye and Jasper's arm was bleeding and he had blood above his eye. 'What happened?' I panicked rushing to Emmett.

They smiled sad smiles. 'We walked in on James's friends. They were talking about you, Bells. And I asked what was wrong. When they saw us they started punching us but they were with 3 and not so strong. We only have this.' He pointed to his eye. 'They are in worse condition.'

I flinched, they were fighting about me. This is all my fault.

'Don't even think like that.' Edward whispered in my ear. It was like he could reed my mind, he always had right what I thought. I cuddled in his chest.

'I'm sorry.' I said to them.

Emmett snapped his head to me. 'Are you crazy? I'm always up for a fight.'

'Yeah me too.' Jazz said. I walked to him and looked at his arm. The cut wasn't so bad.

'Jazz come with me.' Carlisle said mentioning to his office.

'I'm going up, You with me Rose?' Emmett said winking at her.

She giggled and ran after him. Alice and Jazz went up to so that I and Edward had some time alone. We sat in the couch, I was on his lap. 'What are we going to do?' I whispered. He took my face in his hands.

'What do you mean?'

'With those guys, they may come here and do something to you, or to the family, Oh Edward why did I kill them? Why didn't I-' he putted his finger on my lips.

'Shh, nothing's going to happen, shh.' He kissed my hair softly to my forehead, down my nose to my lips. 'But-' I started but he kissed me again.

'No, don't think about it, think about the wedding, think about us.' I nodded but couldn't not think about it, what if they would hurt Edward?

'I love you.' He whispered.

I smiled, those words always made me smile.

'Me too.' I said kissing his nose and jumping up.

He growled and grabbed me, holding me bridal style he carried me upstairs. I giggled.

He putted me on the bed and was hovering above me. He started kissing my neck, to my collarbone. I realized what he was doing and pushed him a little from me.

'Edward, not now, you know I want to wait till the wedding night.

He growled. 'I want you now.'

'have a little patience.' I teased.

He pulled away laying down next to me. 'let's get some sleep.'

I couldn't help but close my eyes, I was so tired. Snuggling to his side I fell asleep.

***

The week flew by, I didn't realize till it was the wedding day. Alice was doing my hair, pulling it in a knot with loose string everywhere. My make-up was kind of simple, I had reddish eye-shadow and red lipstick, it fitted my dress. My dress was white with a motive of red sewn flowers. It fitted my body so well and made me look really good. Alice and Rose were my bridesmaids, their dresses were red with a white hem, well you can guess that the wedding theme was white and red. But nobody could come in those colors, Alice insisted. even the cake was white and red. **A/N everything is on my profile**

'I'm done.' Alice said.

I looked in the mirror and I really looked stunning.

'Wow.' Somebody said from behind me. I looked and Emmett and Jasper were looking at me with an open mouth. I giggled and looked down. I chose Carlisle to let me to the altar.

'You ready?' he asked, I took a deep breath and nodded.

The music changed to the wedding march and we stepped forward.

When I saw Edward everything in the room disappeared, I only saw him.

It was only the pressure of Carlisle's hand on mine that kept me from sprinting headlong down the aisle. He smiled and I almost began to run.

Then, at last, I was there. Edward held out his hand and I took it.

Our vows were the simple, traditional words. This is what I always had dreamed of, a family, a home where I can live without hurting anybody.

I didn't realize I was crying until it was time to say the bindings words.

'I do.' He vowed.

I opened my mouth to say the 2 words that would keep me with Edward for ever but I felt a sharp pain in my chest and screamed. Before I went down I heard someone yell 'that's how it feels to die, do you like it? It's what you did to so many people.' Then everything around me went black and I could feel myself getting weaker.

**you didn't expect this, did you? should i let her live or not? i think i know what i gonna do but you're choice count's too ;)**

**review and you'll get a cookie :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**here's the next chap, I wasn't in the best mood here so it isn't what you all wanted, but the story will end good so just read and enjoy**

Something heavy and black was pushing me down, I tried to push it of me but it was too heavy. It wasn't as many people thought it was, my life wasn't flashing by. Then I thought of Edward. My boyfriend, my fiancé, my life. I put his face in front of my eyes and that was what I needed, I had some strength, I couldn't live without him, he was my life and I was his, if I would die he would do the same, I couldn't let that happen, a world without Edward was a world without a meaning. I would fight for him; I owed him that.

I heard someone talk, but it seemed so far away.

'We have a heartbeat.' A whisper said.

'Bella? Bella? Can you hear me?' the most beautiful voice said. I wanted to response but my lips wouldn't move. 'She's still out, you need to wait, she isn't stable yet.'

I heard I sigh and someone squeezed my hand and released it. I slipped again, the darkness was trying to push me down again. I couldn't do it anymore, there was nothing I could fight for, my world slipped away. Suddenly there was a light in front of me, it was so bright, it came closer and I saw it was an angel, he was beautiful and something in that face reminded me of Edward. The angel stretched out his hand. Should I take it? I reached for it but I heard something that made me freeze.

'Bella, don't die, if you do I'll go after you, I love you.' The velvet voice whispered.

No! I wouldn't let him, I turned around and ran to the blackness, I wouldn't die, I wouldn't let Edward die. I ran but didn't seem to move, I turned my head and saw the angel grab my shoulder and drag me with him. 'No!' I screamed. The angel ignored me, he kept dragging me to the light, I didn't want to go there, it was the way that would keep me away from Edward.

I was standing in the light now it turned red and I fell. It surprised me but I didn't scream, I didn't care. I landed hard on the ground. I looked around and I was in the hospital, but it was dark and there was no one in here. 'Hello?' I whispered.

I stood up and walked to the door, outside was dark too, like evening, there were some people. I walked to them. 'Where am I?' I asked, they looked at me and walked away. 'Wait!' I yelled after them but they kept walking. I collapsed on the ground and cried. It seemed hours that I just sat there, crying. Where was I? this couldn't be heaven, maybe hell. Yes, I am in hell. Where ells could I be?

'Bella?' a female voice said. I looked up and there was a woman, I couldn't see her clearly with my wet eyes. I wept the tears away and looked ones again. She looked familiar. I looked closer and gasped.

'M-mom?' this couldn't be, this place must be messing with my mind.

'sweetie, yes it's me.' She bent forward and tried to take my shoulder. I crawled backwards.

'No! you can't be, you're dead. I killed you. I…killed…you…' I started sobbing again.

'shhh, sweetie calm down, it's really me.' I looked at her and she smiled reassuringly.

I lounged myself at her a started muttering 'I'm sorry' in her ear.

'shh, Bells calm down, it's okay, shh.' She whispered.

'no it's not okay. I killed you and because of me you're in this place, ow mom I'm so sorry.' I started sobbing.

She hugged me tighter.

'where are we?' I asked.

'I don't know, it's Forks but only with dead people.'

'Is dad here?' I asked carefully, I wanted to apologize but I bet he was mad.

'yes dear, and don't worry, he isn't mad, he's actually grateful.' She pulled a strand of hair behind my ear. 'We're back together.' She whispered.

I smiled a little bit but then realized it. I'm dead, I won't see Edward anymore, ever.

I started crying again. Why me? I had a life I loved, I had family again, I had a guy that loved me, and now I'm dead and my love is still alive. It is a very selfish thing to wish, but I really wish that Edward is here with me.

'let's go.' She pulled me from the ground and we walked of.

Our house was like the house I lived in, everything in this world was the same only darker.

'Bells.' Charlie said while hugging me. He released me and looked at me frowning.

'why are you here?'

'I got shot…at…at my wedding.' I burst out in tears.

Both embraced me. 'Bella, I'm sorry. But why?' Renée asked.

'I-I don't know. Maybe because I killed people.' I whispered.

I talked about my life and how I was sorry that I killed them. And I talked about Edward a little but every time I started about him I started crying. I was glad I was with my parents but I mist Edward so much. but I really hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid.

EPOV

This was the end, my Bella was dead, the meaning of my existence is gone. I will kill that Paul kid. And I am doing it now.

I walked to the wooden house that was his house, he was sitting in the couch like nothing had happened.

'You bastard.' I yelled while storming at him. He tried to run away but I was stronger. 'Stop, please, she killed my brother, she deserved it.' That was the drop.

I started punching him in the face, with every punch I got madder. He stopped trembling beneath me and I knew it was over, _he_ got what he deserved. I walked away with I small smile on my lips, that felt good. Now I got one last thing to do.

BPOV

I was sitting in the park where I first met Edward, suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder, I looked up and was surprised, it was Paul, Jacob's brother. A spike of fear hit me, Paul never liked me and him being here didn't mean much good.

'Hi?' I said.

'Your freaking' boyfriend just killed me!' he yelled at me. My mouth fell open and I stared at him with shocked eyes. 'Did you kill me?' I asked.

'yes I did but _you_ deserved it, I didn't do anything wrong.' He said.

A sudden rage hit me. 'You stupid dog killed me? You took me from my love? You took my life away?' I walked to him and punched him in the face. I probably broke my hand but I t felt good to do it.

He looked at me wit shock and ran away.

Tears streamed down my face, I knew what Edward was going to do next.

**so... hate me now?? hope you don't.  
**

**review**** review**** review**** review**** review**** review**** review**** review**** review**** review**** review**** review**** review**** review**** review**** review**** review**** review**** review**** review**** review**** review**** review**** review**** review**** review**** review**** review**** review**** review**** review**** review**** review**** review**** review**** review**** review**** review**


	12. Chapter 12

**enjoy :p**

EPOV

Today was Bella's funeral. I was actually eager to go, I can't wait any longer, I need this to end.

She was my life, the reason of my existing, and now she was gone.

I never told her but before that day in the park that I met her, before Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars- points of light and reason…and then she shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When she was gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black, nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I can't see the stars anymore. And there is no more reason for anything.

Esme and Carlisle aren't my real parents, my real ones died when I was six.

I still remember them but they don't mean so much to me anymore. They meant something to me in the past, but not anymore, Carlisle and Esme are my parents now.

The worst part is that I saw them die, they had a huge fight, my father shot my mom and tried to kill me. Luckily the cops came on time. He's in jail now.

When Carlisle and Esme adopted me I was a really quiet kid, I spoke to nobody and didn't eat much. I went to the psychiatric and stuff but they didn't help.

When I turned 13 I started to open up, not allot but I let my family in.

Alice helped allot. She was the only one that understood me a little bit, her real parents died too, in a plain crash.

But when I met Bella I found someone that understood how I felt, it was even harder for her.

She promised me she would go after me if I died, and I will doe the same.

Alice walked in to my room interrupting my thoughts.

She sat next to me.

'Edward, whatever you're planning to do, don't.' She said with a sad voice.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' I sad but knew it was useless, she knows me to well.

'Edward, do you really think I'm stupid, you may be able to fool the others, but I see you're planning something, and I don't think it's a good thing.' She said.

I sighed. 'Alice, mind your own business.'

I really shouldn't be so hard on her.

But if I would let her talk she may be able to talk me out of my plan.

She stood up.

'Remember, that I love you, we all do.'

She walked out of the room.

'I know, but it's not enough.' I whispered to myself.

A tear rolled down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away.

I got up and got ready for the funeral and putted the knife that Carlisle gave me on one of my birthdays in my jacket pocket.

We arrived at the graveyard, there were already a couple of people.

Carlisle patted me on the shoulder and we walked towards her coffin.

When all the people arrived we started to say our goodbye's before the priest said the final words.

I was last in line, I walked towards her when it was my turn, my hand in my pocket.

'We'll be together soon.' I whispered and took the knife out.

BPOV

Since that moment with Paul I didn't feel good at all.

Edward got his revenge, and now he would go after me but I really hoped I thought wrong.

'Bella, what's wrong?' Renée asked.

'Nothing, just a bad feeling.'

'Don't worry, everything will be fine eventually.' She assured me.

'Yeah, I just-' I felt a sharp pain in my chest, like a knife was stuck into me.

I screamed and fell to the ground.

I closed my eyes and saw Edward in front of me, I reached out for him and he took my hand.

'everything will be alight now.' He whispered.

**I so love this chapter, and you know Edward's story now.**

**if you review the chapter will be there soon  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**look I know that this chap is really really short and that it's a while ago that i updated, but I was in a huge writhers block and had allot on my mind.**

**And I'm tired of this story so I'll start a new one,, sorry.  
**

He did it, he did it for me, he… killed himself for me. Guilt went through me, I promised him I would do it for him, but this is different, the world means nothing without him. But deep inside I was happy that he's here now, I know it's selfish but hey, can you blame me? He's here with me.

He was looking at me with those green eyes I missed so much. The only thing I could do was just stare back. Boy I love you so much.  
I slapped him. 'What?' he said while rubbing his face.

'That was for killing yourself.' Now I kissed him.

'that's for bein' here.' He smiled and kissed me. 'Bella I'll never understand you.'

'Good.' I giggled. ' but tell me now, why did you do it?' I let him to the couch. 'you're kidding right?' he said. ' I can't live without you, you're my soul.' I smiled and started crying. 'I love you Edward.'

'I love you too , Bella.'

Everything was good after that, we got married, and this time a good wedding without all the killing. And we got 2 kids a girl and a boy. Renesmee and Eward junior. Life is just great now, I got everything what my heart wants.


End file.
